Abyss of a Reel and the Ink
by Gamercenary1995
Summary: My version of how Chapter 5: The Last Reel in BatIM should've happened in the game. Rated M for sexual themes/rape, gore/extreme violence/blood, disturbing themes, and occult situations. You've been warned! ((PAUSED))
1. Part 1

**++Author's Note #1++**

 **For the _entirety_ of this story, Bendy belongs to theMeatly (Kindly Beasts).**

* * *

 _ **~~Safehouse (Prison)~~**_

45-year old Henry Stein slowly awakens to a soft-singing feminine voice; smooth, clear, and quiet - yet powerful and soothing in a way. It sounded as if it was the promise of tomorrow: beautiful, and one who wished that it would never stop.

Henry's eyes were like the stars, the way they drew you in to explore the spiral of emotions held in their depths. His black pupils was ringed of jagged silver fire swallowed by sapphire. His collared shirt was ripped open with an injury to his left shoulder that had been cleaned, stitched, and bandaged quite well; his brown, grey-streaked hair was all messy and stained with ink from all that has happened at _Joey Drew Studios_ , the animation studio he used to work for as an animator and artist.

A shiver gets his attention. Henry looks down at his lap and he sighs softly in relief. It was Bethany Atkinson, his 17-year old daughter who was born right before his amazing wife, Linda, passed away due to extreme after-birth complications with her. Because she was out of town at the time on business for a few months, Henry was shocked to know she and Sammy Lawrence, the studio's former music director, was his children and Henry didn't even know it...

* * *

 **++Flashback #1 Starts++**

 _"My savior!" Sammy's ink form was a black, slightly muscular-looking Lost One wearing a smudged Bendy mask with a hole punched into the mouth to help him speak. He has no hair and strangely enough, while remaining in human shape, Sammy has four fingers on each hand instead of five. Besides wearing no shirt, he also wore overalls that somewhat resembled the ones Boris wore with a patch sewn on the left knee; his shoes and lower parts of his overalls are coated with ink. He was almost faceless with almost no facial features under the mask, leaving only his eye-sockets partially visible. He was on his knees, bowing in another direction._

 _The group looks up when the door rose up and thundering footsteps were heard; Ink Bendy reveals himself. Bethany was in horror; the character was created as a doll when she was a child in Joey Drew's care...he had become nothing but like a demon out of Hell..._ **literally** _._

 _Ink Bendy is a malformed, skeletal figure covered in black ink resembling bubbling tar. His head highly resembles that of his original counterpart, but the top area of his head appears melted, obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved and pointed, appearing to move sideways similar to animalistic ears. His creepy grin was nothing more but baring sharp razor-like teeth. His spine was slightly crooked and curved, strongly resembling scoliosis. His slightly hunched back sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features that creepily resembled human fingers; endless ink streams down from him as he walked._ _What really stood out was his folded inky bat-like wings and his thin yard-long tail ending in a scythe blade tip, making him more intimidating and frightening. His hands no longer resembled gloves, his feet no longer had shiny shoes; they both were now clawed while inducing endless wisps of blackish smoke. He used to wear a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, but it was now gone that gave him a misshapen appearance._

 _Soon, his mouth shifts open and allows him to talk, revealing a forked tongue. He looks at the group who were tied up as well as the bowing Sammy. '_ Stand up, fool _!'_

 _Ink Bendy's voice was so embodied and demonic, shaking Bethany to her very core. The fear sits on her like a pillow over her mouth and nose. Enough air gets by it, allowing her body to keep functioning, but crippling all the same. Her brain had shut down; her skin was clammy, glistening of a cold sweat with contrast to the dried ink that stained her clothes and hair. Her eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow._

 _"My lord?" Inky Bendy says nothing before he then digs his claws into Sammy's chest, gripping his heart and tears it out of his torso. Blood gushed with sickening determination._

 _Sammy's fingers clamped over the wound, growing paler by the second as he fell to the ground._ _Bethany struggles against the rope and manages to free herself, running to her older brother's side and holds him in her arms. "No! Sammy!"_

 _He coughs and weakly puts a inky bloodied hand on her cheek. "I-I'm...s-so sorry..."_

 _Bethany's eyes dripped with tears. Her walls that hold her up and made her strong just collapsed. She couldn't stop crying, not caring about the inky blood staining her clothes and hands. "Please...don't go just yet... I spend ten years trying to find you! I...can't lose you again..."_

 _"I...love you...little sister..." Sammy's hand slowly drops and coughs up inky blood once as the light finally recedes from his eyes. One last breath emitted and he died in Bethany's arms. Like millions of black flowers blooming, the droplets of inky blood fell to the floor and created a path. She winced as his inky body then dissipates and returns to the Inky Abyss, leaving behind a special gift: it was a promise ring meant to be given to her on her 7th birthday ten years ago, the last day at the studio when Joey Drew destroyed everything. A silver+platinum, leaf and vine-themed band that closed into a blooming lily holding an onyx birthstone._

 _Bethany turns to face Ink Bendy. As she cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. "Why...? Why would you do all of this?"_

 _He growled as he limped towards her. His clawed hand then cracks across her face, snapping it back with the force of his blow and causing her head to reel sickeningly as it slams into the wall behind her. Bethany puts a hand to her cheek as the shining tears blinded her vision and her bottom was split, showing a little blood. '_ You...all left us to rot! I could care less about any of you _!'_

 _She growled back at him. "If you want to take your anger out at anyone, take it out on me!"_

 _Henry was shocked. Even that statement alone made Ink Bendy stop in his tracks. Jayden, Bethany's closest best friend since elementary school, struggled against the ropes tied around his wrists. "Bethany! Don't do it!"_

 _Bethany removes her backpack, throwing it to the side and gets on her knees, still shedding tears. "Ink Bendy...I was associated with Joey Drew ten years ago, but I didn't know he would do all of this... I only have one request and nothing more from you."_

 _Ink Bendy ponders for a moment, expressing by the slightest curve at the mouth's corner that showed an evil smirk at her defeat. '_ Show and tell me what you want _.'_

 _Henry gasps as he watched his daughter stand up, seeing the obvious defeat in her eyes before looking away._

 _Bethany sniffled and slowly opens up her plaid blouse to reveal her small full breasts; not too big and not too small but perfect in contrast to her slender yet slightly muscular body that was covered in surgical marks and inky blood. She then removes her boots and jeans to expose the rest of her body before letting her long hair down. Her hair, dark and lustrous, had a sheen like fine hardwood - shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of her identity._ _"Take me, Ink Demon..." Her eyes were the type of brown that was like a sweet chocolate - the kind that melts at the slightest bit of the heat from love and happiness. But, it was also_ that _chocolate can also grow hard from the cold harsh reality that's apparent in this world. Heartbreak, or the depression that she hid from all those around her so well._

 _"I asked Joey Drew to make your cartoons come alive with success. I asked my friends to come with me to get you back, but that's no longer possible and they don't deserve this... I'll do whatever you want, but please...give me your word that you'll let the others go peacefully and unharmed..."_

 _"Bethany, don't do this..." Henry's soft voice tried to reach his daughter, but to no avail as she turns back to face her father._

 _"I have no other choice, Dad. If this is to set you all free from this madness, then I don't care what happens to me..."_

 _Ink Bendy stepped forward and examined her body. He touches her right breast; the shivering sensation indicated that she was pure, a rare virtue that made him squirm in excitement in his twisted mind. He forms handcuffs from the ink and closes them around her wrists as well as a collar with a chain link around her neck. Ink Bendy goes over to Jayden and Henry, using his claws to cut the ropes._

 _'_ Leave, scum _.' He grabs the chain, pulling Bethany right next to him. '_ Follow us _...' He opens a "door" in the wall. '..._ and I shall kill you. As for you, girl...don't make me regret doing this for you _.' Bethany sniffles as she lets the demon take her away._

 **++Flashback #1 Ends++**

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry looks up at Allison. Her black hair is tied up in a ponytail with a headband and has a pair of broken horns. Like Physical Alice Angel (Susie Campbell), she wears a strapped black dress, giving the impression of a top with tights and belt-buckled boots. Her arms are entirely covered in ink, resembling black opera gloves; she also wears a waist belt with an attached bag, a rope crossed over her left shoulder, and a leather holster with a wrench and thin sword sheathed in it.

Allison obviously showed concern for Bethany, who had her head laying in Henry's lap. The thick velvety purple blanket covered her entire body, but she was shaking uncontrollably and crying softly. Her dark-brown eyes just leaked, the little water droplets streaming down her cheeks.

Henry sighs as he continued to stroke her hair. "She's traumatized. She refuses to sleep or eat anything. After what..." _ **he**_ "...did to her, she's shut down. Whatever's going on...I hope we resolve it soon so we can get out of here for good."

"We have some bacon soup cooking on the stove. She needs to get something into her stomach because she needs the extra energy. Tom..." She turns to face him. He looked just like Boris, but he has much more serious look on his face. He has the mechanical arms from the Bendy animatronic, symbolizing that he somehow lost his arms. "...please be easy on them."

Once the soup was done cooking, Allison pours some into a bowl and puts it on the nightstand right next to the bed. "Bethany...please eat this. I'm sorry that we don't have anything else, but at least try to eat a little bit."

Bethany coughs and tries her best to not move as her teeth chattered under her quivering lips. "S-S-So...c-c-cold..."

Henry helps his daughter change positions. Her eyes were bloodshot, she has lost so much weight that she looked anorexic and she just couldn't stop shivering. Henry takes the spoon holding a little bit of soup and has Bethany eat a small bit of it. After adjusting, he feeds her a little more soup until her vision becomes blurry and her eyes shut closed. Henry looks at Allison again. "She's traumatized, Henry. Since getting back here, she's refused to fall asleep. The medicine I gave her within her bowl of soup will warm her up and let her sleep for a little bit. Anyway...Tom and I know who you are. But...why are you here of all places?"

Henry lays Bethany's head on a pillow on the cot, recovering her with another blanket over the sleeping girl. "I want to rescue everyone stuck here and finish the Ink Demon...after what he did to my daughter. But I can't do this alone. We need your help..."

* * *

 **++Flashback #2 Starts++**

 _Bethany must have fallen unconscious. When she awakens, she was in a completely different room. Her arms were tied to the posters of a massive bed, which was oddly comfortable, and the floor was now stained with ink. Her brown eyes were still shedding tears at the loss of Sammy; her older brother was her guardian and loved her dearly as a child - even though she didn't actually know that he was actually her brother until not too long ago._

 _'_ Stop your pathetic crying, little lamb. _' She flinched as the demonic Ink Bendy appears in the bed. The wings were gone, but everything else remained. He grips her chin to keep her focused on him. '_ You begged me to keep your friends alive for a reason. Now you will prove it to me...with your virtue...'

 _Ink Bendy forces his lips onto Bethany's, stealing her first kiss. She squirmed because this wasn't the same Bendy she created; the one she knew was a mischievous, yet gentle soul who would hold her hand and laugh with her through everything - both good and bad, no matter what. This "Bendy"...he caused chaos and death wherever he stepped within the studio. She squirmed and bites down his lip...hard._

 _Ink Bendy growls as he hurts her several times, leaving her skin marked with large painful bruises and bleeding scratch marks. Purple welts were scattered all across her like a disease with blood running over them. It hurt to just breathe; she knew that some ribs were cracked or they could be broken. The demon grabs her by the neck and starts squeezing the life out of her, making her gasp for air. '_ You're trying my patience. Do that ever again _..._ and your pathetic friends will die _.'_

 _She whimpered as she tried to breathe. "P-Please...th-they mean...e-everything to me...don't h-hurt them..."_

 _He releases her neck, making Bethany cough and get her breathing back. It was cut short when Ink Bendy grips her legs and forces them wide open and she feels his large throbbing member pressing against her virgin folds as he pushes the tip goes in. She gasps in pain as the demon laughed in a penetrating, evil tone that even hinted close to a soft purr. '_ Now, I suggest you listen to me or I shall kill you myself _!'_

 _Without a care, Ink Bendy thrusted his large throbbing member all the way inside of her, making Bethany cry out in pain as her virginity was forcibly taken from her. Her torn insides and virgin womb being repeatedly violated screamed as her tense walls clenched down, making the pain more intense. "It hurts! Please stop..."_

 _He smacks her again before putting duck tape around her mouth and grips her neck again, sickeningly enjoying ravaging her virgin body and seeing the terrifying look in her tear-stained eyes. '_ You did this to yourself! Your virtue is mine. Because you feel so damn good, I think making you into the perfect broodmother sounds good to me. You, Bethany Atkinson Stein, now and forever _..._ belong to me _.'_

 _For an unknown amount of time, Bethany lost count of how many times Ink Bendy had raped and humiliated her. Her virginity to the true Bendy she had love for...was forever gone and it broke her heart; she felt guilty and so disgusted with herself. When he also made her give birth to numerous Searchers, whether perfect or not, he had that disgusting grin on his face as he watched her writhe and scream in pain through the duct tape. When Ink Bendy was finally done, he unties the ropes and Bethany curls up into a ball to cry softly. '_ Thank you...for being such an obedient little pet. I need a break, but I'll return to breed you again _very_ soon _...'_

 _He moved in for a kiss; Bethany felt the graze of his lips against her neck while purring – a gesture that only made her sick to the very pit of her stomach before he goes into the wall and disappears through it. The guilt was like gasoline in Bethany's guts; her insides died slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. The fire burnt her out so badly there was nothing left but a shell...an outline of a person._

 _After the brutal rape and extreme birthing session, Bethany could still smell the strong scent of the demon's semen and sweat all over her weakened body. She, while in pain, stumbles to the bathroom. Fresh blood was running down her thighs and legs from the rips and tears and was dripping ink due to the forced act of becoming a broodmother to birth Searchers by Ink Bendy. Her stomach contracted violently, forcing everything up and out into the toilet. Her face was pale; she was dripping bile, sweat, and tears. She lurched forward and sunk to her knees. The pungent stench invaded her nostrils and she heaved, even though there was nothing left in her stomach._

 _Bethany pulls back, wiping the bile from her mouth before she leans against the wall and puts a hand on her writhing stomach, feeling so defeated and sick. Her memories flashed to all in the studio she felt connected to for she wanted those good times with everyone to come back before it all went to hell. T_ _he ones were who she was very attached to the most - and they became the family she's always wanted after her so-called adoptive "mother" Renee stopped caring about her and put her in Joey Drew's custody._

 _The first was Tristan Tadsen; his hair was as waves of pure earth, softly reflecting the light of the sun ending past his shoulders and his eyes were green - the kind that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. It was the laughs and smiles that were the sails upon their boat. They saw humor in almost everything, and showing their bond; they could be serious too. In those silly moments, they were perfect, and there was sweetness needed in rough times. That's what friends do... it's the love that makes doors in emotional brick walls, the love that makes everything possible._

 _The next was her childhood friends._

 _1\. Jayden Campbell: Susie's only son. The essences of summer, a god of the sun with his golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends. His eyes were the perfect kind of electric blue - striking yet soft. Not the electric shock that paralyzed you or crawled under your muscles, but the kind that made your blood dance._

 _2\. Briella Austin: One of Sammy's closest friends in the music department. That subdued earthy tone of her hair is like a song softly played, bringing the others to recollections of autumn. Her eyes were the color of deep sienna, with a mischievous glint that glowed with humor and playfulness that gave you shivers and a warm embrace at the same time._

 _3\. Danilo Randjelovic. His short hair was a soft brown, like the bark of an oak tree, not dark but simply gentle in any light. His eyes sparkled; their light-brown color was soft, the exact shade of a latte. A ring of gold hung inside his iris, adding another layer of depth to his already beautiful eyes behind his glasses._

 _4\. Aimee Sanford. Her short hair shone like the sea at night, the black strands utterly white where the bright rays fell. As she moved, so did those brilliant bands, like echoes of the northern lights. Her eyes were a perfect spring sky, his mind clear and his smile warmer than the gentle sun._

 _5\. Charles Conroy. His curly hair was a lovely whisky, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. How such a tint played with the light, like peering at the sun through a jar of pine honey. His brown-mahogany orbs scintillated with a mischievous glint that could be noticed next to the umber that rimmed his iris. They glow with humor and playfulness that never seems to fade away - even with his black-rimmed glasses that framed his eyes and face nicely._

 _It was often they were over at Charles' house as young kids. It was a place to hide, but not once did it ever feel unwelcome or tried to be hurried right out the door; it was a safe haven when the storm invaded the others' homes. They were always easy with honest advice, but carefully phrased not to cause harm. They've never just been good friends to Bethany, but they've always been the rocks of her life when she needed them the most._

 _Boris the Wolf and Allison Pendle were like her mentors, but still close friends. Although Boris couldn't talk, they'd always stick up for Bethany in front of others - even when they knew she was wrong. Then privately, Allison would let her know what she really thought and how Bethany should've behaved differently, who to apologize to, and how to avoid repeating mistakes. She listened to them because they listened and understood her. They were friends - no matter what._

 _The final group was her biological family. They were like branches in the Yggdrasil tree; they grew into different directions towards the other Nine Realms, yet all the roots still remained as one. They were truly a blessing and their strongest support for Bethany._

 _Henry Stein: Former artist/animator, Linda's husband, and father of Sammy Lawrence and Bethany Atkinson. A soft-spoken and advice-giving man who was willingly sacrifice his own life to save his family. Though he rarely showed raw emotion at times, he was still very optimistic and hopeful for a better future._

 _Linda Stein: Joey Drew's younger sister, Henry's wife, and biological mother of Sammy and Bethany. She was one for surprises, each day a multitude of tiny things...how she made everyone smile from head to toe. It was so fun, all those everyday adventures...Bethany could still feel her excitement at seeing a simple flower or the way the light played upon the path. In a life so ordinary, it was her that was extraordinary, not because she was given so much, yet because she made it that way. Of all gifts life offered, Linda - a loving mother and endearing friend to many - was the greatest of all._

 _Sammy Lawrence: Former music director at the studio as well as the son of Henry and Linda and Bethany's biological older brother. Though he was frustrated at times with his work and easily distracted, he was somewhat blunt and had a very sarcastic disposition. But with Bethany, he was fiercely loyal and extremely overprotective of her, always being her other friend...up until the point he was killed and died in her arms._

 _And finally, there was the good Bendy. Her best friend, her creation for needing someone to talk to as a child before she met the others. In his human form, his hair was so thick that cascaded down his delicate skin like midnight waves on a sandy beach. His eyes also changed colors between night and day. At night, his eyes were black - not soulless nor lifeless. Instead, they were like two pristine onyx stones that lit up with a purple flare when touched by candlelight. At daytime, his eyes were a brilliant hazel - warm and lively, always sparkling with mirth._ _The love for the one close to your heart. There's a word for your special person lingering in your mind. This abundance of love is shared for all who know the loved one. The memories hit her hard as Bethany wished to have all the good times back, but Ink Bendy took all of that away - thanks to Joey Drew. Bethany stayed slump on the bathroom floor for she just couldn't take all this pain away and wished she would die, to not feel this pain anymore..._

 _After a time, Bethany became aware of a glowing orb in the room and she lifted her eyes to meet it. A figure appeared in its place; it was not human, but in a strange animalistic form. It was emitting its signature glow from within - a strange slender creature was as white as winter's first snow with four thin limbs possessing four sharp-clawed talons on each one, a long neck covered in ruffled fur mixed with feathers, a weird lion-like tail, and short ethereal crystals growing on its shoulders. The strangest thing about the creature: its head was a skull; it looked like a mixed bag between a full-grown stag and a wolf, but with the teeth all sharp as well as having a black forked tongue, the antlers resembled an elk's, and radiating golden eyes._

 _Bethany gasps and backs away, but the creature stays calm. '_ Rest easy, child. My name is Asura and I have come to help you _.'_

 _The creature grabs a blanket off the bed with its mouth and hands it to Bethany, who wraps it tightly around herself. "H-How...c-can...you...help me?"_

 _'_ Take this _.' In Asura's mouth, Bethany takes a beautiful crystalline phial filled with the clearest water one's ever seen that seems to not ever run out and a single drop of something surrounded by tiny sparkling stars in it. Bethany knew exactly what it was. "That's the ink that gave life to Bendy in the first place...the_ true _Bendy. The one I created as a little girl. But, how...?"_

 _'Here. Listen very carefully...'_

 **++Flashback #2 Ends++**

* * *

Bethany's eyes flickered opened, her eyelashes battling against her weak eyelids as she blinked. She laid on the cot, debating whether or not she should get up. Her muscles felt so weak, just like her energy levels. She let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as she sat up in the sepia-colored cot she was currently occupying. _Ugh... What time was it? How long have I been asleep?_

"You're finally awake. How do you feel?"

Bethany yawned and turns to see Allison sitting next to her. "I'm...okay, I guess. Just feeling a little weak..."

"Here." She looks to see a bag of beef jerky, leaving her stunned for a moment before she takes a strip and bites into it. "Where'd you find this?"

"We fixed the elevator over the course of two long days while you slept and got to the upper levels. We found where you were held hostage and found belongings that were left up there, including what belonged to the others. In the coffins scattered, a couple bodies were found inside. We even found the Projectionist's body and brought it back as well as...whatever this thing is..."

Bethany looks down at a crystal phial, but it wasn't glowing in Allison's hand. As soon as she takes it, it emits a very soft glow and Bethany remembers that it was the gift Asura gave her. "It seems to respond to only you. Remarkable..."

"Alice Angel is dead. You may not be an angel, but Dad says otherwise. You are Allison Pendle...and Tom...is Thomas Connor."

That shocked Allison. Her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. "You...remember our names?"

"Your appearances after you killed Alice confused me at first, but when I heard you talking to Dad, it...just clicked. I remember we tried to make a cake for Boris's birthday, but then Bendy steals it and smashes it into the wolf's poor face. You and I laughed for a time, but Boris wrote down that it was still the best cake he ever got from us."

Allison laughs gently and wipes her eyes, seeing a pure water tear land on her palm. "I...do remember that day. Let's just say Jay and Charles weren't too thrilled about it since they really wanted that cake that day."

The phial glowed a little brighter, which confused the girls for a moment. Bethany then remembers what Asura told her and she carefully tipped it over. A single drop hit Allison's hand. As soon as it does, her body starts to change, getting the attention of Henry, Tom and the Projectionist. The words Asura told Bethany repeated in her mind as she watched Allison change back to her human form.

' _This phial, the Aethereal Svafire, holds purified water of the true gods that shall never run out and that only a single drop of this shall cleanse the evil ink and return everything and everyone it surrounds back to what it was before the travesty. This sacred artifact will return your family to your side and this studio shall disintegrate into nothing more but a distant memory_.'

After a flash, Allison was now completely different. Her yellowish skin returns to its fair complexion; her ponytail was let loose to end at her shoulders with a bang covering her right eye; her brown eyes had smokey plum+gold eyeshadow on them, matching her dark lips. Her outfit turns into a grey tank top with jeans and light tennis shoes. Her engagement ring was on her finger; she still maintained the rope and other equipment though. "Oh my gosh... I've returned. Thank you so much."

She hugs Bethany gently. Tom walks over to Bethany and takes her hands into his own. Henry stops his daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hold on, Beth. Look at Tom with this. We call it the _Seeing Tool_."

Bethany takes the tool. It resembled a magnifying glass, though rectangular instead of circular. It has a battery pack strapped to the top of the frame, seemingly powering the lights on the inside of the glass. At the bottom is a handle connected via a hinge. She looks at Tom with it and gasps. The bone she gave Boris was in his mouth, although without the tool, it wasn't there. "Boris...he's within you, Tom." She gives a drop, splitting the being into two separate persons.

Boris the Wolf was back. He's a tall, anthropomorphic wolf wearing white overalls and black shoes. A button fastens the two straps to his waist, appearing to have numerous pockets on them. Boris wears a pair of white gloves; he also sports rosy cheeks, pie eyes, freckle-dots on his muzzle, long ears that point upwards, and even a short bushy tail. Henry sheds tears of joy as he rushes to hug Boris, who gladly returns it.

Tom, or Thomas Connor, goes to gently hold and kiss his beloved fiancée Allison after returning to his normal self. He has smooth olive skin with light golden-blonde hair and dark-golden eyes to show off his Greek heritage. He had a light stubble growing while wearing maintenance gloves, a lavender collared shirt, grey steel-toed boots, and dark-purple overalls.

Bethany then goes over to the Projectionist, who backs into a corner; he was actually _afraid_ of Bethany. She bent down towards him to speak softly. "Norman, I know you're still in there. I understand you're scared, but we want you back. I really miss you projecting the short films you did with Jack and Sammy working alongside you."

The Projectionist eyed her and reluctantly accepts the drop from the crystal phial. Norman's dark-blonde hair was unruly, slightly layered strands perfectly framed his face. He was wearing a long sleeve collared gray shirt with a black tie, black jeans and tennis shoes. His strong features stood out with a light trace of a mustache grow and his slightly pointed ears were pierced. He looks up at Bethany. He had the eyes of dove feathers; not the albino kind, but the ones with a hue so softly grey that they could've been pencil drawn. They had that look of birds flying on sunlit days - the shine and quick movement, yet relaxed and purposeful when at ease.

Bethany helps him to his feet and he hugs her, crying into her shoulder. "Thank you and I'm sorry for attacking you guys." His voice was gravelly in tone, but the others knew he was sorry for what he had done. After pulling back, everyone settles down and gets ready to leave the safehouse.

Bethany readies her backpack. With the phial attached to a thin rope tied around her neck, weapons sheathed in a holster around her waist, and the _Seeing Tool_ in her left hand, she stands up and takes the lead. She takes a a deep breath.

"I was a vulnerable victim to the Ink Demon, but not anymore. Let's get our friends back and get the hell out of here."

* * *

 **++Author's Note #2++**

 **Hey guys. We gotta clear a few things up.**

 **1\. The story takes place in 2018 to show respect to the game's final chapter when it initially released on October 26, 2018.**

 **2\. The creature called Asura is based on an art piece on deviantART. It's called _Solstice of Illusion (_ XenomorphicDragon).**

 **3\. In another Bendy fanfiction, there was a ritual reversal to turned only Sammy back into his human form. For this story, all the main characters are gonna be brought back from the grave and turned back human because they deserve more screentime.**

 **4\. Jayden and Bethany themselves are my OCs. Sorry for not clarifying that.**

 **5\. Bethany's other childhood friends are based on friends of mine in real life. Danilo Randjelovic is himself; Briella Austin is my friend Sarah; Aimee Sanford is my friend Emily; Tristan Tadsen is himself, my best friend for 10+ years.**

 **6\. My OC Charles Conroy is based on my other best friend, YouTuber ProdCharles - who's not given enough credit for his BatIM theories. Please check him out and subscribe!**

 **That's about it. Please read and review; constructive criticism is also appreciated to see that I can do to improve this story. I'm out ^^**


	2. Part 2

The group finally leave the hideout with Allison closing the door behind them. Bethany grips the _Seeing Tool_ in her hand and takes a very breath as she takes a step forward. Once again, fear found her. It spoke to her in its cackling voice, telling her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart to ache. She was once told her that there was nothing to fear but fear itself - still she could not silence its voice.

Henry puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder for comfort. "It's okay, Bethany. Just relax and know that we are all here with you."

Bethany smiles and nodded before she takes a couple steps. Soon, the Aethereal Svafire crystal blinked a couple times with a soft flickering light. "Are you trying to tell me something, Asura? You're...making me a little nervous..."

' _Use the Seeing Tool. I sense something..._ ' Her voice was comforting and never like before, the others could hear it.

Henry reacted first. "Wait. What...was that?"

The flickering stopped, but the glow remained. ' _Wait...that voice...H-Henry?_ '

Henry was surprised to hear his name being spoken to someone he's never seen. But then, that voice...a beautiful voice that has a strong and pleasant tone, one he knew too well that brings tears to his eyes. "L-Linda? Is that...really you in there?"

Bethany gasps in shock; the Asura personification who helped her escape - it was her own mother who helped her. Tears were brought to her eyes, but she wipes them away. "I can't believe it's really you. But, we have to continue on. But, Mom...why are you asking me to use the crystal?"

' _There's hidden messages scattered all throughout down here. I can point them out, but only that device can read them. There's one on the poster._ '

Bethany uses the tool and everyone could see what it read. _**Follow Us.**_ "What does this mean?"

Thomas approaches it, putting his hands on his hips gently as he thought about it for a minute. "It seems there are more survivors down here. Aside from the Searchers and Lost Ones, I didn't notice anything peculiar when I was down here."

A moan was suddenly heard not too far from the group's position. Out from the very depths of an inky puddle a few feet away, low groaning passed them that becomes a cry reaching out for confession and redemption. A Searcher springs up from the puddle, but there was something about it that catches Bethany's eyes. "Wait, guys. Don't do anything."

This Searcher, in particular, has a couple distinguishable features: its eyes glowed a soft latte color and dirty glasses were laying in the ink next to it and instead of four fingers, this one Searcher has five; outlines of some wavy hair could be seen under the sticky ink, and its moans were too human to be a normal Searcher. Thomas pulls the Searcher out and Bethany uses the crystal's water. The Searcher writhed as the puddle reveals two legs and the ink dissipates into a blob, releasing the now-unconscious human boy trapped from within it. Bethany gasps in surprise as she grabs the glasses and puts it into her backpack for safekeeping. "Danilo!"

The mechanic gets the kid onto his back as they continue on. They soon reach to what appears to look like a mix between a subterranean cave and underground sewer tunnels that reeked with a smell that resembled _Sharpie_ markers. The Ink River entrance shows a large square deck, two short piers, and on the ground close by were two unused barges to travel the river. Henry thinks for a moment. "Everyone, look around for supplies. We need anything of use if possible."

They all go around to find supplies and Bethany pulls the lever four times to get the barges into the river. The crystal flickers. ' _Message on the ground_.'

 _ **There's Something And Someone In The River.**_

That made Bethany even more nervous. Suddenly there was thrashing between Henry and a large, heavy wooden crate. He uses a crowbar to pry it open and he gasped at who was curled up inside of it. "Jayden! How'd you get down here?"

The blonde boy was panting a little as he climbs out. "We got separated, remember? We refused to leave Bethany and then...that damned demon took her away from me!" His jeans and navy shirt was ripped while covered in ink and dried blood. His blonde hair was all messy with dried ink and matted in a few places; even a faint stubble was becoming visible on his face. His once vibrant ocean eyes was dull and heavy bags were under them.

He turns and when he sees Bethany, she tears up and gives a faint smile to him, her heart pounding in her chest. "Jay..." Jayden then walks towards her angrily and she backs away, getting scared. The others was about to charge at him, but halted when Jayden sheds tears and hugs Bethany tightly. His silent weeping was tear-jerking; his eyes have welled up with a sadness he didn't even know he had. The tears showed his soul, greatly aged as it's of gritty factory work where he'd be nothing more than a cog made of flesh and blood. "I'm so sorry, Bethany..."

"It's not your fault, Jayden. I'm here now..." She wrap her arms around him, feeling him calm down almost instantly at her touch. She then rub the tears away with her fingers and started rocking back and forth until he calmed down and pulls back.

He then smiles weakly at the others. "Sorry for crying like a baby in front of you all."

Allison walks up to hug him, chuckling softly. "Calm down, sweetie. You're alright."

Boris hugs Jayden, wagging his tail and the man hugs back. "Glad to see you again, Boris."

Thomas still had the unconscious Danilo on his back, while Norman has gotten a crate of stuff as well as Henry. "Let's get to the barges and keep going."

They slowly descend the slope and suddenly, a feminine clawed hand reached onto the deck and a figure comes out of it as well as a couple coffins brought down. The growling was threatening. Coming out of the ink was none other...than Twisted Alice Angel. Her once straight, somewhat wavy, shiny black hair was now drenched with the ink; her broken halo along with the bow ties, the beauty spot and mole underneath her bright-yellow right eye were all gone; her sleeve-like groves, tight pants and various spots all along her black flapper dress were ripped. One horn was cracked and slowly chipping off; blood-like ink dripping from the empty left eye socket and the stitches in her neck; her sharp jagged teeth were exposed with a forked tongue, and the left side of her face melted to that like candlewax.

"Hubris..." Her voice was demonic and threatening. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, her twisted form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. Her face was holding a suppressed rage; her eyes were a knife in the ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. Where there had been love was an emptiness, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the void, she had filled it with an emotion she was more at ease with - raw anger. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like she was fighting something back and loosing. "Pathetic beings...such as y-y-yourselves...don't deserve...to...live..." But when a softly spoken tone in the voice is heard in the mix, the group halts and Jayden steps forward.

Twisted Alice stops and sheds a single tear and a pleasant tone comes out. "Jayden..?"

He smiles sadly and waves a hand at her. "Hi, Mom..."

' _That's Susie...with a dormant Alice Angel inside. Use the Svafire_.' Bethany tosses the crystal to Jayden, but suddenly, he's tackled by Twisted Alice. The crystal immediately emits an extremely bright flash, blinding the woman and he pours the some of the content onto her. Ink explodes with piercing screams echoing throughout. The dark ink melts away, revealing two magical orbs that glowed a green color; a small magical "string" connected the two, resembling holding hands. Jayden then shows a picture.

"I found this...in the recording booth...when we got here." It was a dark pink circular frame holding beautiful light-pink roses showing two women in the picture showing Susie Campbell and the original Alice Angel.

The true Alice Angel has slightly wavy, medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick while wearing a 1920's black flapper dress with a short skirt and a white bowtie around her bust line. Alice has pie eyes with sharp eyelashes; she also has slightly short arms wearing a pair of white gloves over black detached sleeves, with circles in the palms. Her legs have a pair of stockings and black garter belts. Strangely enough in the pick, Alice has her horns _and_ halo and even a pair of black feathered wings that were folded behind her back.

Susie Campbell, her voice actress, was in the picture as well. Her eyes, like the indigo ocean, were pools of iridescent blue, sculpted upon her fair face like dazzling sapphire jewels. Strands of molten gold tumbled out of her scalp, cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes had smoky brown eyeshadow with a thin eyeliner as well as pink lipgloss and a stylish black cutout dress with flats.

The two green orbs flow to the picture and take on the forms, restoring themselves to the world physically. Alice Angel runs to tackle-hug Henry and Boris, who both return it gently with joyful laughs. Susie sheds tears as her son rushes into her arms. "Jay, I'm so sorry for not being there... My dream of being the perfect actress has taken over me...and I became selfish..."

The group gets the coffins onto the large barges; they were made up of strong plywood, barrels and stage lights. The control panel is made up of toggle/handle switches for the throttle and startup with a paddle-wheel in the back. The background of the Ink River they slowly traverse mainly consists of brick tunnels, with the occasional ink pipes and gears along the ceiling. A few barrels could be seen and nothing dangerous. Inside the four large coffins was the bodies of former employees, two in each one and surprisingly enough - all of them were alive.

In the first coffin was lyricist Jack Fain: a small slender man with salt+pepper hair with a thin mustache while wearing jean overalls, a white T-shirt, black shoes, and an artist's cap on his head as well as white gloves; construction assistant worker Lacie Benton: a muscular woman with a few freckles, strawberry-blonde hair up in a messy ponytail with a green bandanna in her hair; she was wearing pine-green overalls with a brown belt holding a pack on her right hip, leather boots, and a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above her elbows.

In the second coffin was Linda Stein: a beautiful woman with fair skin and lengthy rich coffee hair that was all messy. She was wearing the same blood-stained nightgown she died in after giving birth to Bethany. How her body was brought in is a complete mystery for now, but Henry was relieved to have her back; janitor/handyman Wally Franks: a young thin man with messy blonde hair while wearing ripped jeans, black shoes, and an eggplant vest over a collared white shirt.

In the third coffin was the renowned purveyor Bertrum Piedmont: a slight pudgy man with sleek black, grey-tinted hair with a bushy mustache while wearing a green+black-themed suit and black dress shoes; accountant/finance keeper Grant Cohen: a slender yet slightly muscular man with black hair hinted with dark-purple hair dye and a light stubble while wearing black jeans and shoes as well as black tank top under an unbuttoned collared black shirt.

In the fourth coffin was toy maker Shawn Flynn: he has some sort of a goatee growing with his hair bang dyed green and the rest of his hair was a natural brown. He was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans, fingerless gloves, and tennis shoes. There was also music director Sammy Lawrence who was back in his human form with long chocolate hair and only wore black jeans with his wound on his chest completely closed up.

Seeing Sammy made Bethany smile as they drive the barges. Surprisingly enough, there was nothing in the river and all they heard was ink flowing through the pipes. After being on the river for about 20 minutes, they come into an opening. The harbor is full of makeshift houses and looming structures built by the Lost Ones, acting as a safe haven. Other objects such as crates, barrels and wooden pallets are scattered throughout; a Bendy Statue is also located in the village. Large picket fences are seen in many places around the harbor. On one wall, there is a makeshift doorway with a large banner above reading _**We Are Not Monsters**_. The doorway itself has been boarded, only leading to a dead end and next to it, there are multiple clusters of paper with handprints on each of them. Near the entrance of the harbor, there's a makeshift fishing tower where a Lost One is fishing. Finally, there are several tree stumps located outside of the harbor, indicating that trees may have grown down here.

The Lost One who was fishing looks up and sounds a horn, calling others to come out. ' _They are not associated with the Liar._ '

Doors of the shacks open and more appear; they even assist getting the coffins out the barges, getting everyone into a shack. The Lost Ones have a similar appearance to human beings, only deformed and skeletal. They are covered completely in black ink like tar, and are noticeably bald. Sometimes, their forlorn-looking eyes can be seen glowing a yellowish-orange color and also have what appears to be small tentacles for a mouth.

Once inside, this was the perfect time to get much rest. Norman finally slides Danilo off his back and gets Sammy over to Bethany while Henry holds Linda in his arms, whose soul returns to the body. When her eyes flickered open, they were as green as summertime water trough matching perfectly with her rich coffee hair. She looks up. "Henry..."

Henry nods softly and leans down to kiss her for the first time in ten years. "Linda, I've missed you so much..." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if he'd been swimming and made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his stubbled, wobbling chin and onto Linda's face. She puts a hand into his hair, caressing him to let him know she was okay and that they were finally together again.

Sammy stirs and wakes up, making Bethany embrace her brother gently. "Sorry...for worrying you...and Mom..." Henry hears this and brings himself with his wife over to the siblings, all four of them embracing softly. The others watch and don't say anything; this was needed for all of them at the current moment. Jayden rests against his mother and Allison holds Thomas's hand.

A family was reunited at last.

* * *

 **++Author's Note++**

 **This is the updated version of the fanfiction. I'm trying to get this updated and finished before the next game - _Bendy and the Dark Revival_ \- comes out in a couple weeks. For the 1950 views, 8 favorites, and 9 followers - thank you so very much!**

 **Please read and review. Constructive criticism is also deeply appreciated. Until the next time, I'm out ^^**


End file.
